User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Demigods of Anubis (Percy Jackson and HOA Crossover) Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Truth "A vision?!" KT asked in worry for Eddie. "What did you see now Weasel..." Patricia asked. "P...P...P...Percy Grover and Annabeth" Eddie described the dream to Patricia and KT. "So you saw a monster?Annabeth pulling a bunch of knifes out?Percy passing out?" Patricia asked in confusion. "Yes!Don't forget Grover and the goat legs!" Eddie said. KT and Patricia looked at each other as if they knew what to do. "Why are you two looking at each other like that...? You two hated each other!" Eddie said as if they were gonna kidnap him. "Look I'm just gonna go to bed.." Patricia said and she walked out of the attic. Annabeth Grover and Percy were in the hallway talking about Chiron when Patricia was coming out the attic. "Look Chiron just wants us to get some things called 'The Cup Of Ankh' 'The Mask Of Anubis' and 'The Staff of Osiris'" Annabeth said as she was playing with her hands. Patricia almost walked in on the conversation but she took a step back and cracked the Attic Door open to hear what Grover Percy and Annabeth were saying. "Well Percy and I were gonna go to the attic-" Grover said as he was cut off by Annabeth "Attic? I went up to the attic and it was crowded by Patricia,Eddie,KT,Fabian and Alfie! It looked like they were having a meeting!" Annabeth said. "We weren't having a meeting blondie!" Patricia said as she walked out of the attic. "Pssh so you say..." Annabeth said. "Look, What do you know about 'The Cup Of Ankh'?!" Patricia asked in fury. Annabeth glared at Patricia and then KT and Eddie walked down from the attic. "Hey what's going on?" Eddie asked. "Weasel and KT we need to talk!" Patricia said as she grabbed KT and Eddie's hands and dragged them to her room. "WHAT YACKER?!" Eddie asked. Patricia ran to her door and locked it. "They're after the Cup of Ankh!" Patricia said in anger while Eddie was confused. "Um...what?" Eddie asked in confusion since he didn't know what the heck the Cup of Ankh was and KT was confused also. "Oh my gosh!" Patricia said. "What...?" Eddie asked. "Weasel we told you last year what the cup of ankh was!" Patricia said. "I don't know where it is...' Eddie said. "Nina must have it in America!" Eddie said as he stood up as if he had an idea. "You Idiot!-" "It's true-" "IT'S IN THE ATTIC!" Patricia and Eddie argued over the cup. "You know you can just ask the other sibunas like Fabian...Alfie..." KT said as she crossed her arms. "Oh yea...that's a good idea.." Eddie said as he walked to the door and unlocked it "What are you doing?!" Patricia asked. "I'm going to bed like a human being..." Eddie said as he looked at Patricia in an awkward way then he walked out. " can I spend the night in your room with Joy and Willow?" Patricia said as she gulped and balled her fists together. "Eeh We'll switch rooms for the night..." KT said as she plopped on Patricia's bed. "So you sleep in here and I sleep in there...?" Patricia asked in confusion. "Yes." "oh" Patricia said. *Later on 2:00AM in the morning* KT Annabeth and Mara were sleep. Well the whole house was sleeping in fact. Annabeth got up and looked around in the room. Annabeth walked to Patricia's bed (KT's sleeping in it at this time) and looked at KT. Annabeth quietly lifted up Patricia's pillow whispering "She will never know..." and picked up something she wasn't expecting to see. KT's moon key.."Woah" Annabeth said as she picked the key up and looked at it. KT jumped up and says,"What are you doing?!" "Um...Um...Um..." Annabeth said as she put the key behind her back "My key!" KT said as she stood up and grabbed the key behind Annabeth's back. "Hey!Don't touch me!" Annabeth said as she pushed KT and ran out. *That very Breakfast morning* "UGH.I'm so tired..." Annabeth said as she walked to breakfast in her uniform and sat in the chair next to Fabian. Eddie winked at Fabian as in 'She's yours'."He...he...hello..." Fabian said as he stuttered and looked nervous. "Hello...?" Annabeth said as she took the glass of orange juice and poured it into her glass "Well Well Well...Look who we have here..." Patricia said as her and KT walked to the table. "Hello Patricia Hello KT." Annabeth said in a way of trying not to blow her anger. KT sat in the chair on the other side of Fabian. "Fabian we need to talk." KT said in a whisper tone. Fabian stood up and grabbed KT outside to walk to school together. "What's up?" Fabian asked. "Annabeth knows about The Cup Of Ankh The Mask Of Anubis and The Staff Of Osiris..." "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CUP OF ANKH AND THE MASK OF ANUBIS YOU WEREN'T IN THE SCHOOL 2011 AND 2012!" Fabian yelled. "Patricia told me and Eddie..." KT sighed and said. "Oh then someone came up with the idea to ask an old Sibuna...?" Fabian asked. "yea it was me..." KT smiled and said. "KT You are magic!" Fabian said as KT bowed down saying,"Thank you Thank you! Anyways, How is Annabeth gonna get the Staff of Osiris when Eddie and I destroyed it...?" KT asked. "Well that means she can't get the Staff and Nina has the The Cup Of Ankh right now..." Fabian said while eating his bagel. "Uhm Nina?" KT asked. "Oh my Ex-Girlfriend you know the girl I asked you about when you first came here?" Fabian said. "OOOH" KT said. *School* KT Fabian and Eddie sat next to each other and KT and Fabian explained what Patricia told KT and KT told Fabian. "So Annabeth tried to take KT's moon key...?" Eddie asked in confusion. "Yes-" ""I had a vision!" Eddie said as he cut Fabian off in his sentence. Eddie tells Kabian about his vision. "So we're going through the whole Ra thingy again...?" Fabian asked and KT facepalmed. "I hope not..." Eddie said and sighed. "The Staff of Osiris is destroyed so Annabeth can't get it..." KT said. "The Cup Of Ankh is with Nina..." Fabian said. "But where's The Mask Of Anubis...?" Fabian asked and KT looked confused. "The...The...Mask?" Eddie asked. "Yea...The Mask..." Fabian asked. "I Don't Know..." Eddie said. "So...Joy what do you think about the Newbie?" Patricia asked as she drew her name all over papers in her notebook "Annabeth is nice! We're having a 'Darkness I became' Marathon-" "WHAT?!You and the Newbie are having a 'Darkness I became' Movie Marathon?!Without me?!" Patricia said as she looked at Joy "Patricia...when did you start liking 'Darkness I became' You hate the show more than the books..." Joy asked as she looked at Patricia "I don't like it! But Joy we were planning a BFF Rom-Com Marathon tonight!" Patricia said. "Patricia...when do we ever hang out...?You're always preoccupied in Sibuna and I'm always hanging out with Mara and Willow...?" Joy asked. "Great The Newbie is taking my friends..." Patricia mumbled "I'm not always with Sibuna I'm in the Sisterhood with You Mara KT and Willow!" "Patricia...you don't even participate in the Sisterhood neither the KT..." Joy said as she wrote her Annabeth's name on the 'Darkness I became' list "Fine! If you wanna hang out with the Newbie The Nerd and The Hippie I'll just go!" Patricia said as she stood up and collects her things to sit next to Eddie Fabian and KT. "But Patricia!" Joy yelled "No Buts just hang out with Hippie Nerd and Newbie!" Patricia said and walked to Eddie KT and Fabian. Joy turned around to Willow and Mara saying,"I lost a best friend..." as she made a sad face. "I feel offended..." Mara said. "You shouldn't Patricia-...what's Sibuna?" Willow asked and Mara nods in Agreement. "Sibuna?!Um...Sibuna is a fashion design company that makes Clothes...Patricia KT Eddie Nina Amber Alfie Fabian and I made a fan club of it...Though Nina and Amber left the school and I'm no longer in it." Joy said. "Oh!Patricia's just jealous after all she does get jealous easily." Mara said. "Sup' Yacker." Eddie said as he crossed his arms over his neck. "Shut up Weasel." Patricia said and sat in a chair next to KT "What's wrong with you...?" Fabian asked. "Oh I don't know...How would you feel if your best friend and the newbie became Best friends and is replacing you with The Newbie in the Sisterhood Club?!" Patricia said as she burried her head in her bookbag "Joy?" Fabian asked. "Well Geez are You Eddie and Alfie girls?!Yes it's Joy you dummy!" Patricia's voice muffled. "Oh..." Fabian said. "Patricia it's Alright-" KT said as Patricia cut her off and she was rubbing her back "No KT it's not gonna be alright and take your hands off my back!" Patricia said. "Yacker calm down it's gonna be alright..." Eddie said as he rolled his eyes. "Weasel I told you to shut up! I'll get the soda in my bag!" Patricia said. "Well maybe you can hang out with Annabeth Mara Willow and Joy then...?" KT said. Patricia took her head out of her bag and says,"That's a great Idea!But I always feel left out..." KT Eddie and Fabian laughed "Yacker left out? You just barge in like you always do..." Eddie said. "Shut Up! I don't feel like holding up with they're corny screams in the movie!" Patricia said. "Patricia...when did you start liking 'Darkness I became'?" Fabian asked. "I DON'T! It's just a rip off of Twilight and Vampire Diaries! I hate it!" Patricia said. "Well can we stop talking about Vampires and talk about Sibuna...?" Eddie asked calmly. "UGH. What about Sibuna?" Patricia said. "Annabeth tried to take my moon key..." KT said. "She what?!" Patricia asked in fury. "I was sleeping in your bed because we switched rooms for the night and 2:00AM in the morning she lifts your pillow and finds my key so she takes it and I jumped up and took my key from her and yeah..." KT explained. "I'm gonna kill her!" Patricia said in anger. "NO Patricia..." KT said while Fabian and Eddie were looking at this weird 'Katricia' moment..."When did you and KT become 'great' friends...?" Eddie said as he still not used to his girlfriend and his partner in Sibuna Crime getting 'along' "Well...um..." Patricia said and looked at KT "Don't look at me..." KT said. "We've gotten used to each other..." Both KT and Patricia said and looked at each other. "Really?!" Eddie said and facepalmed "Eeeh KT's in Sibuna and I'm used to her with the Sunny Sassy cheerful kind personality" Patricia said. "I'm used to Patricia's uhm um...sarcastic intimidating and bitter ways..." KT said. "HEY! I am not bitter or intimidating..." Patricia said. "Anyways, Patricia pass the word on to Alfie that we're having a Sibuna meeting in the clearing during lunch." Fabian said. "Patricia...do you know where The Mask Of Anubis Is...?" "Weasel how would I know...?" Eddie asked Patricia and Patricia answered. *Sibuna Clearing:Sibuna Meeting* KT walked with Fabian and Alfie to the Sibuna Clearing carrying a picnic basket while Patricia and Eddie didn't care as long as they had food. "Alfie! No peeking at the food!" KT said while carrying the basket with Fabian. "The Muffins smell good KT..." Alfie said as he couldn't resist t he smell of the warm fresh blueberry muffins Trudy made. "Would you just run down here already!" Patricia yelled as she was sitting on the ground with Eddie. KT put the other half of the basket in Fabian's arms and walked down to the Sibuna clearing. Fabian and Alfie walked with KT also. "OK. Now Everyone welcome to the Sibuna Meeting" Fabian said. "Sibuna." All The Sibuna members said. "So we know that Annabeth is evil but why are Grover and Percy with her?" Eddie said. "What if Annabeth can hypnotize people and have them under her will?!" Alfie said. "Alfie you idiot it looks like she's skilled in 'fighting'" Patricia said. "Can we like ignore this and talk about my vision?!" Eddie said. "Yes let's talk about the vision..." KT said. "Well what if this comes true?!" Eddie said in a nervous worried way. "How can monsters be real...?" Patricia asked. "ALIENS ARE REAL!" Alfie yelled because he knew it was true... "Shut up..." Patricia KT and Eddie said to Alfie. Alfie sighed. *Annabeth Percy and Grover are in The Sibuna Clearing listening to Sibuna's Conversation hiding behind bushes* "They know about me being a demigod?!" Annabeth whispered. "DUDE YOU GOTTA BE MORE SECRETIVE MY GOSH!" Grover said. Percy stepped on a stick and it cracked. "What was that?" Patricia said as she turned around. "What?" Eddie asked. "A Noise over there in the bushes." Patricia said. The Sky turned red and this huge ugly thing came after Patricia (Which is a Wolfion Wolf+Lion) Patricia screams "PATRICIA!" Eddie yelled. Annabeth Percy and Grover ran out and Annabeth pulled her knife out and stabbed the Wolfion while Patricia started bleeding. Percy see's a puddle of water. "Patricia!" Eddie ran to the Patricia and the Wolfion died. Fabian ran to KT and held her while Alfie stood behind Fabian and KT. "Eddie she's dying?!" Fabian yelled. "NO She's not dying." "Bring her to that puddle of water." "NO SHE CAN'T DIE!" Eddie said while his tears were pouring down. "HOW IS WATER GOING TO SAVE THE GIRL'S LIFE?!" Fabian yelled. "Look, JUST DO IT!" Eddie carries Patricia and puts her body in the water. Percy puts his hands out and closes his eyes to heal was pale and her pulse was slowly going "NO NO NO" Patricia coughed and her skin turned to color."YACKER!" Eddie yelled. "She's alive." Percy said. "Thank you!Percy so much-how did you do that?" Patricia asked. Annabeth looks at Percy and back at Patricia. "Look, we know about Sibuna so we might as well say we're demigods." Grover said. "WHAT?!" KT Fabian and Alfie said. "What do you mean by demigods...?" Eddie asked "Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent." Annabeth explained. "And Grover's a saytr." Percy said. " A what?" Fabian asked. "A saytr is a person who's have goat and human. The top body of a human and a bottom of a have little horns on their head." Percy said. "So we want to be in this group you call 'Sibuna'!" Grover said. "No.' Patricia said. "But they know-" "I said no Eddie" "But who's captain yacker?" "Yes you guys can be in sibuna-" Eddie said. " 'RE DISRESPECTING THE RULES IN CAN'T JUST LET THEM IN!" Patricia yelled."Fine What do you want...?!" Annabeth asked. "I want you to..." "...?" "To-" "Annabeth why don't you take Eddie Patricia and KT demigod driving...?" Grover said with the awesome smirk on his face. "DEMIGOD DRIVING IT IS!" Patricia said. "Demigod driving...?" Eddie asked. "Oh Just Wait and see..." Annabeth said with a smirk. *Dinner* The Anubians and the Demigods ate dinner. "So Annabeth Mara and Willow are you up for The 'Darkness I became' marathon?" Joy asked. "Ready for it!" Mara said. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Willow said. "Joy Mara Willow I can't watch the marathon...I'm taking Patricia Eddie and KT demi-" "Oh it's alright Annabeth I understand." Joy said and walked to her room. Annabeth looked at KT Patricia and Eddie. "Are you ready?" Annabeth asked. "Ready for what...?" Mara Willow and Jerome asked. "Nothing! Let's Go!" Patricia said as her Eddie KT and Annabeth stood up. "Wait!" Fabian said. "What?!" Patricia said and Annabeth turned around. "Be careful..." Fabian said and smiled at KT. KT smiled back at Fabian and walked ahead with Annabeth Patricia and Eddie. *The Car* "I advice you put your seatbelts on..." Annabeth said. "Oh god..." Patricia said as her Eddie and KT puts their seat belts on. Annabeth starts the car and drives off. Annabeth starts driving faster and faster..."Don't you think you're going a little TOO fast...?" KT said. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Annabeth said as she drove father and pressed on the pedal so the car can jump. "Um...Are you going to kill us?" Patricia asked. "NOOOOPE THIS IS JUST DEMIGOD DRIVING..." Annabeth said and drove faster. The Car Jumps and crashes into an old house "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Eddie and KT screamed while Patricia laughed. "PATRICIA IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Eddie said. "Well I would do more but curly hair and the dude you call weasel basically had a heart attack." Annabeth said "Oh Lighten up Weasel...you claim you're a 'bad boy' and KT I have really nothing to say to you so..." Patricia said. "But-" Eddie said as he was cut off by Annabeth. "Look, You said you wanted to Demigod Drive with me and Grover can tell you how good it is and yea..." "That gives you the right to stop our hearts?!" Something outside the car jumped from the bushes and attacks the Car. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" Eddie and KT screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Patricia screamed for the first time. Category:Blog posts